


The promise

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Seraphina PIcquery and Percival Graves and an important conversation.(The story of Seraphina & Percival in their Ilvermorny days)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet about Seraphina and Percival before they became a couple (as they are later in the series this story belongs to), branching out about their relationship and Seraphina's past bc I felt like it. More ficlets form their school time will probably appear.

“I hate you! Go away! GO AWAY!” She scream with all her might, but she doubts anyone, least of all the person she is screaming at, takes it serious. Her eyes a read rimmed and her voice is hoarse and over all there is no reason they should take her seriously.

Somewhere deep down inside, she even finds herself hoping that he doesn't.

Seraphina hoped that Percival didn’t take her seriously because she knew, oh she knew, that he did not deserve the words she had so carelessly thrown at him.

Percival could have gone home for Christmas. He always could, but he chose to stay behind because of her. He chose to miss candlelit family dinners and hanging out with his cousins in order to be with a dark skinned girl he befriended at school. In order to make sure she was not alone instead.

Even more tears well up in Seraphina’s eyes when she thinks of what she's done and suddenly she doesn't even know what to do anymore. She staggers, eventually landing with a thud on a bench and just breaking down completely, sobbing into her hand like her life depended on it.

She's only fifteen. When you're fifteen, you do and feel a lot of things. You fall in love, you fight and argue and you make up.

But when you're fifteen, you don't fear your own family. You don’t hide behind a threatening attitude because you are too afraid of people abusing you to ever let them close.

When you're fifteen, you don’t find out that your sister died, just one year short of starting Ilvermorny herself, in a letter. Written simply because her parents couldn’t be bothered to travel to see her in person.

Yet Seraphina was only fifteen, and she’d experienced all this and so much more. All of it was piling up on her shoulders until she finally couldn’t carry the weight of it all anymore and broke down.

She’d fled, though. She’d locked herself in the girl’s lavatory so no one else had to see how broken she was.

She never wanted for anyone to know just how much was utterly wrong i side of her.

And yet, somehow, someone had.

Percival had come running for her, knocking on the door to the booth and asking her to talk to him. After only three knocks she had opened, knowing that he was her best friend and she could not not open. But when she had stepped out he had carelessly grabbed her by the arm, and she’d been so scared she’d endlessly fired a jinx at him, screaming that she hated him and running away once more.

She is just fifteen, and she doesn't even want to be here anymore. She wants to sleep and sleep until she didn’t have to wake up anymore and didn’t have to deal with all that was always going on around her.

Only she knew she couldn’t. Of course she couldn’t. She couldn’t die. And yet, it was hard not to want to, when her home life was in shambles, her best friend was a blunt maniac with literally no filter three years her senior and her good grades was all she had to hold onto.

Her grades was her only chance at one day having a much better life. That, and maybe the blunt maniac she chased off. But Percival was in his seventh year already and soon enough he’d go away and leave her all alone for the next three years.

Percival leaving is one of the many thoughts she hasn't had time and energy to process yet, and she recognises that now is not the time to do so, either.

“Seraphina!”

A loud, demanding voice reached her ears. For what felt like the first time in forever, she lifted her hands away from her eyes and looked up. The light in the corridor feels obtrusive, and she has to blink several times in order to get used to it. When she does, though, she sees no other then her maniac best friend sprinting down the corridor towards her.

They’d met during her first night staying at Ilvermorny, after the sorting and wand ceremony, when he insulted her and insinuated her wand was of bad quality. In the end, she’d been so annoyed that she had kissed him just to shut him up. It had been awkward to say at least, but Percival had enjoyed her straightforward ways and she his lack of filter. From there on out they’d formed a weird sort of connection, and normally they spent almost every moment awake together.

Right now, however, she did not want to see him. Not at all.

“I told you to go away, Percival.” She growled, angry at both him and herself in equal measures. He shouldn’t be there but she shouldn't be so mean. She didn’t really want him to go away, after all.

“Right.” Percival said quickly, despite all sitting down on the bench beside her. “And I know you don’t mean it. So how about you tell me what's wrong and let me comfort you?”

“Not a chance.” She turned her head away from him, crossing her arms and trying to suppress the tears rising in her eyes.

Percival sigh, rubbing at his eyes and mentally cursing his best friend's stubbornness. She needed him, and he wanted to help, but if she didn’t let him in on what had happened he couldn’t do anything.

“Phina please. Just tell me. I won't judge.” He begs softly, finding it entirely indignified but caring more about his friend than his reputation. Carefully, he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “I’m here.”

The squeeze, the warmth of the human touch so palpable even through her robes. It made her flinch, scared, but it also made her feel happy and comforted. In the end, it’s what did it for her, and before she knows what's happening herself she is full on sobbing again, desperation and pain returning to her mind with full force.

Percival watched in fear as she unraveled, breaking down into a broken sobbing mess right in front of his very own eyes.

“She died…” She gasps in between sobs, shaking and struggling to breath as the sobs all but took over. “My...my...my sister!”

She can't even stay upright, everything disappearing in a sea of tears and pent up emotions and she falls down against Percival, landing with her head on his chest and snuggling in his body as much as she possibly could until he finally took her in his arms and held her, letting her cry her heart out in his embrace.

He doesn’t say anything. The boy who never shut up and is widely known for his constant complaining is, for once, absolutely quiet. He knows that there are no words that can make what has happened good, and instead, he just hug her close and offer whatever comfort he has to give.

When she finally starts to calm down, half-asleep from all the crying and emotions, he grabs her roughly by the shoulders. She gasp and try to get away, instinctive fear appearing in her eyes as she had once learned to, immediately causing him to loosen his grip somewhat.

“Percival let me go.” She is still scared, squirming in his grip and trying to get away. Panic bubbling just below the surface and waiting to explode. It hurts, for him to see how scared she is of such simple, non threatening physical contact. How she doesn't dare to trust anyone out of fear that she’ll regret it.

“Seraphina listen to me.” Slowly, he moves his hand from her arms to her face, holding her copper coloured face in between his pale white hands. “It’s going to be okay. You’re safe, and I'm here for you. I’ll protect you.” He stares into her eyes, try to convince her of the honesty in his statement in every way he can.

“But you’re leaving this year.” She can't help but bring it up. She want to take his promise and his affection the way it is, unconditional and raw, but she can't. Not when sees how easily it’ll be broken.

“Doesn't matter.” He replied without blinking. He knows, of course, that he’s leaving, but it doesn't change anything. It doesn't make him want to protect her any less, and it doesn't make the fact that she needs someone to look out for her any less real.

Wordlessly, he open his arms and offers another hug. Wordlessly, she agrees, throwing herself into his open arms and holding onto him like her life depended on it.

None of them said anything, but they knew something had changed. They had made a promise, the kind of promise that won't end until the day they walked out of each other's lives forever.

It was the kind of promise you wished would never be broken.


End file.
